darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Fire
This is the sixth book in the series. It tells the story of how Darius Daratrazanoff and Tempest Trine came together. Synopsis There is Always a Price to Pay So Darius warned her when she accepted a position with his traveling troupe. And gazing mesmerized at the merciless slash of his mouth, the implacable resolve on his face, the soulless emptiness of his black eyes, Tempest was afraid to ask what it was. She had always been different, apart from others. From the moment his arms closed around her, enveloping her in a sorcerer's spell, Darius seemed to understand her unique gifts. But did his kiss offer the love and belonging she sought, or a danger more potent than his own panthers? Somewhere deep inside herself, Tempest realized she knew the answer. She had no choice but to accept the velvet stroke of his tongue, submit to the white-hot heat piercing her skin, welcome an erotic pleasure like no other... Christine's Notes When I first began to write Dark Fire, Darius was so strong of a character, I almost couldn't take a break from writing. He is a mixture of Mikhail, the Prince, and Gregori, the hunter and healer. Having had to take on both roles it is no wonder. He is more earthy and raw then sic Gregori, lacking the elegance of his brother but with more of an edge. He has unexpected qualities that really appealed to me. Darius did not have the benefits of learning from his elders, he experimented through trial and error. He has an enormous strength of character and he tends to be a bit on the ruthless side. He is far earthier with a touch of the savage, taking the hunt to those who threaten the ones he loves. Tempest is a mechanic badly in need of a job. She answers an ad that leaps out at her, spending her last dime to take her to the site. Almost immediately her dream job takes a nightmarish turn when the leader of the band, a charismatic man, takes her blood and claims her as his own. I believe Tempest is well suited to Darius, his other half, his lifemate. She shares the quirky sense of humor most of my heroines have to some degree, mostly because I have that same odd sense of humor. It gets her through her trials and impossible situations, just as it does for me. I loved this book because I love how Darius loves Tempest. To me, this is a true love story! — Christine Feehan Trivia * This is the second book in the Reunion Arc. * Though Barack claims Syndil in this book, because they are not the main couple, Christine does not consider this book as a shared book like Dark Promises was. Dark fire.jpg|Original cover Dark fire full art.jpg|Original cover art Dark fire uk.jpg|Piatkus edition (UK) Dark Fire large print.jpg|Large Print Cover Dark Fire reissue.jpg|German cover Dark Fire German.jpg|German Edition 2006 Dark Fire Spanish.jpg|Spanish Cover Dark Fire audio.jpg|MP3 Audio Picture Category:Books